


Broken Roads

by Drasknes44376



Category: SCP Foundation, Transformers - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Blue Lantern Yusei, Chaos Insurgency - Freeform, Crossover, Eri Needs a Hug (My Hero Academia), Gen, Indigo Tribe Kujo Jotaro, Mystery, Part 3 Kujo Jotaro | 3taro, SCP Foundation Apocalypse, SCP-191 - Freeform, Serpent Hand, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Travel, White Lantern Eri, Why?, Your going hate me for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: How far will you go to get home? Even when whole world is against?
Relationships: Ashido Mina/Midoriya Izuku
Kudos: 5





	1. Why are here?

**Author's Note:**

> There probably a lot of misspelling, but information down in the comments below. This is part a story that been bugging me since began of 2020. Now that me mentality brighten, I feel more firm to properly write this story.

Two stranger sat beside one another. Their not only stranger to each other, but to this world as a whole. Many factors off from either proper home. Time period is 02/01/2020, both from further point. This location is an area London, not japan. The dominant language here English, not Japanese, strangely it didn’t appear too problematic. Both were somehow perfectly fluent in this tongue, despite fact it should be completely alien. Not to exclude the heavy difference between the pair. They both differ wildly in size, age, weight, gender (1 man and 1 girl), and perchance that includes species? Put simple terms younger one truly more evolved.

One unity duo share the mysterious rings on they wore. They claim been sent here after these curse rings found placement upon them, each right hand index finger. After arrival uniforms and certain color aspects alter to match jewelry. Though important note how the rings adjusted themselves fit the hosts. Grow increase or decrease ensure fit the host like a sock. Person in question immediately teleport after item latch on. No light show, transportation was more a single blink. There a warm messages during the displacement. 

The blue ring said: “All Will Be Well”

The white ring said: “Live”

No more than one hour ago. Within a filthy alleyway beside this cafe. Area flood in trash and bloody feces. Place more than cold enough make one breathe visible. Exposed skin quickly came numb. A glance upward one may see frighten morning sky. Cloud engulf by a sinister grim gray. Like the forgotten soul of hell fester above. Was it responsible for the melancholy aura which wash the city folks souls. Animals of the streets and of housing alike began act bombastically berserk. Sewer rats claw brick walls, royal kittens smash again steel poles head first. As if they sense an unavoidable disaster.

Regardless the uncertainty they share a table at the cafe. Set misplaced desire a moment collect thoughts. A moment pretend the nightmare outside isn’t happening. Least long enough stomach a good meal. Thankfully, the cafe a British preference. ‘Baskervilles Tea Shop’ held quite the fine selection of warm beverages. Most delicious choice counter winter madness going on. They pick seat furthest from all unwarranted acquaintances. That didn’t prevent the occasional rude stare or comments. It all primarily aim at the littler one. Promising know nothing too unpleasant done. Diner probably couldn’t be bother, focusing instead on the television broadcasting a sportsmen game above. Neither attempt uncover what or who of the game. Wanting carry on personal matters.

Older one order a cup of black tea, two scrambled eggs, and a blueberry scone. Child who infinitely smaller order meal more than twice that size. Ice lemonade, ten stack pancakes, couple scones different flavors, slice apple pie, piece of chocolate cake and lemon cake. She lack the necessary hunger to devour the whole meal. Able take small bite at a time. Only order such amount due desiring the comfort the warm food presented.

“I’m sorry...” She explained.

“For what?” Fellow replied.

“I ask for too much... and I might not finish.”

“...” Anonymous man sadden by the girl miserable frown. It just too painful sight to ignore. “Don’t sweat it. I don’t know what going on, but we probably have a long road ahead. We might need some tasty treats later down the line.”

“...” That barely change girl mood. “I miss Zuzu, I miss Mimi, I miss Mirio... I miss all my friends...”

“Do you have a name kid?” Older one finally asked his younger companion. Hope name help console her better.

She pause for a cold while. Unknowing wether trust this stranger. Decide take a look at him. Really look at him and everything link man. Review how he act till now. Outfit, gesture, wording, whatever gives dimmest description personality.

Man tall fellow, skin firmly tan, held a somewhat muscular looking physique. Look fairly average most individually being his hair. It color black with neon blue highlights, same color as his eyes. From behind on both end multiple sharp point stretch out like tree branches. The upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer arches down. From distance hair be mistaken as serval pairs of scissors. Though their also a slight blue mark on left cheek, came across neither as a scar nor tattoo, but what was never reveal.

His ring color blue. Wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a blue symbol, and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. While attire that a commoner, behavior that a gentleman every degree. Willing pay for the meal. Process a patient equal that of a saint. Still waited after five minutes for a other reply. Base on every single aspect strange appear warm. In fact, he similarly to...

“My name... Eri...”

“Who Zuzu?”

“...” She took another extensive pauses.

Yusei mirror the unicorn studying attempts. Timid, reserve, and worried. Arm just bare twig, without hint of meat. Fingertip refuse stop insufferable twitch for single moment. Breathe kept escalating and diminishing randomly. Sight constantly jump whenever a unexpected noise trigger. Bottom lip routinely bitten between little consume. Unwanted waste a precious moment without guard some sort. Eri act though as whole world targeting her.

Her ring color white. Skin paler than a typical vampire. Hair whiter than winter snow. In fact, everything bout Eri frame by a whiten mist. Hair flow freely down at arm length. Everything beside the warm crimson pupils. Horn look bit unorthodox. Unclear if it naturally put, or surgical added. Best not ask such a personal issue. Suppose it no great concern.

“They... fun people... you wouldn’t believe.” Pale kid remark.

“Try me.” Yusei challenge finally biting berry scone.

“I just miss them so much... They throw me a party and everything... They save me... I want hug them... See them again... so much...”

gentleman briefly sign at the compassionate wishes. “Then we better move soon if we want return you home.”

“What? What about you? Aren’t we from different world or something?”

“...” This time Yusei went silent. Frustratingly glaze at right hand out his corner eyes. Hand claw table, cause a few rip on tuff wood. Quick second regain self composure. “Don’t worry I... got nothing important...”

Passing smile the agreement seal. Bond between two stranger spark. A quest now laid forth. Come heaven winds or hell-

[Rain](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-1861)?

Outside the already demonic event increase. Red rain pour sky above as though it natural. Overhear how one who tasted it claim very salty. Soon a strange mist gloom over the city. This definitely a sight from hell darkest depth. A Christian priest may think these were the devil tears. Sadistic breed might surely find the environment a paradise. Noteworthy detail are the weird men wondering around cityscape. All dressed in the thickest diver deep sea equipment ever imagined. They act on instinct to grab as many citizens as possible to an unspecified destination. Dozens of these driver move most infant manner. Talkative ones spoke about danger and salvation. What phrases meant given no elaborate.

This already strange world change. Like a switch suddenly switch midst their conversation. Oddly though not a word inside notice these occurrences. Eri and Yusei turn see why the area silent. Is this consider normal? No, one looking at window equally as terrified. However a second fear entrapped them. These folk stare at their respective various devices. Paralyzed in confusion and fear. Couple who glare upward at the television pointing at it. All wondering the exact same thing.

What going on?

Without any other choice, both evaluated eyes to the screen. Hopefully it provides few answers.


	2. Devils Boredom

02/01/20  
13:38 Pacific Time?  
A lone woman sat in a darkened room. Walls full of live video screen of all foundations matter. Most film from impossible angles outside anonymous means. This sufficiency manner help her keep a watchful eye on all matters related to the Foundation behaviors. Especially it new purpose, the utter annihilation of the human race. She spend hours, if not day glazing at these monitors. Usually look at the various lifes slaughter. Not for a good laughs or steel her resolve, but to simply perceive the horror. Only have someone watch the carnage unfold. See bodies drop like flies. No expectation are be made. No method be considered extreme. In the end, Foundation serve the world, by any means.

A call recent received. The site-23 director rely most urgent matter. Old days when these instances occur be consider it would’ve treated minimal care. Quite common have outbreaks and break in to the point it practically a game. Simple replace the equipment lost. There been number of expectations, but ultimately life move on. However, due the new unstable structure they lack that luxury. Resource help bring humanity mercy now priceless. Foundation needs stay creative how weaponize and/or counter the anonymous.

At same time most delight hear there new toy. Requested personally deal the occurrence personally. Review doom lives grow tad stiff after thousand play. Months ago her fun be from inventing new termination methods for traitors. See a well deserve anonymous torrent sweeter than the finest candy. Didn’t ever bother learn what the prisoner knew. It how the body change truly value. Since said prison would possibly learn critical information no limitations prove unwarranted. Shame those days are a memories now. All treachery passed 22/12/2019 decline overnight within Foundation staff. Too long without a challenge. Woman starve for a distraction this will do for now.

The caller wonder if any serves be required.

“No, no... I rather waste talents over a small matter. Beside it not as though we lost any valuable subject. Only a few minor Euclid anomalies able to escape. The GOC are reckless enough gents surely try eliminate them for us.” Said casually. “By way, did your department completely it weekly list yet?” The madam was O5-09 The ‘Outsider’. One responsible for an SCP recognition. There more than a trillion objects that break rules of normalcy. Though very few require extensive amount of research and the need interest be given a SCP title. Item like an unbreakable lamb is no where near as promising as fear cannibal shapeshifter. Her jobs wasn’t to read the various proposal offered, but criticize the them. If they fit the standard a number be assigned. Same time if an SCP doesn’t show much quality after certain amount of time. It be removed for next potential items.

Now with the extermination of humanity, this jobs change slightly. Only difference being an SCP gone from: ‘Special Containment Procures’, to: ‘Specific Combat Protocol’. Of course registration isn’t mandatory anymore. The Outsider new assignment track active anonymous. See what SCP was, could, should, would be useful weapon. Their obstacles (GOC) has successfully nullified quite a few promising SCPs. No need cry over spill milk though. Not while literally have thousands SCP within their Arsenal. Speaking which, her profession once again involved heavily criticisms. Almost every SCP has over thousand proposal each. Why that would be effective, the problem was most SCP have finite level control. Meaning this time it important know prove best suit use.

STATUS REPORT  
[SCP-0008](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-008) Assign Project: Necromancy, Inprogress  
[SCP-0169](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-169) Assign Project: Wake-Up, Denied (Dumbass)  
[SCP-0610](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-610) Assign Project: N/A (Neutralize)  
[SCP-0805](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-805) Current Status: Missing  
[SCP-0811](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-811) Current Status: Missing  
[SCP-1048](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-1048) Assign Project: Teddy Invasion, Approve  
[SCP-2845](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-2845) Assign Project: Wild Beast, Denied

When looking at the incident from an hour ago at Site-23. The overseer came curious over the indigo man sudden appearance. Soon saw serval similar bright folks arrive. Each one different location, they drastically different from another minus the energy emitting from their rings. Interesting. Normally that qualified them being = SCP. Tall pink amazon prove most interesting. Next to the giant green robot for obvious reasons.

She look up various SCP documents to cause a small up date. Sure this was a genocidal time period. However Foundation shall always take studying the anonymous has the highest priority. For unlike organizations as the GOC they took the time understand their arsenal. The opposing groups like (Serpent Hand or Broken God Church) either restricted themselves and/or never learn the truth depth of these strange items. That why Foundation will succeed. Cause Foundation know how utilities it resources to fullest extent. These fractions are just test subject nothing more. Now an unknown factor has added itself to the equation. Something that simple cannot exist.

Surely be fun wild to eliminate.

Easy part was the assign recognition number. With the war against humanity creating new number should be troublesome. There were couple open slots. Under these circumstances surely the other O5 forgive using that label for these anomalies. Yes, [SCP-0048](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-048) is very special number indeed. Who know, maybe that pesky designation will finally prove useful. Of course, the research department were redirected to human annihilation. No room left to assemble a team analyze the newest SCP. Guest best use less traditional restores at hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m mainly writing this story for my own mental health. As well heal get me accustom writing stories more frequently. So certain chapter placement may feel bizarre. Plan rearrange these chapter help make this story easier read. Hope it not too much a head. If there any errors leave a comment down below.


	3. Chapter 3

[A video camera records. Screen saw a imagine of a sad girl in the distance. More than two meter away. She small and curled up. Against a cold wall, all alone in a lone cell. Long hair hid face good portioned her body.]

I have to speak fast.

I have half an hour to live. Before...

There probably more fulfilling thing to do. Things that feel noteworthy. Things that would satisfy the soul. I don’t really believe that nonsense. Personally, the idea of a soul, much less an afterlife, always seemed silly. The idea a higher entity actually caring about us never felt right. We don’t care about the ants we terminate. We don’t give a damn wether they have a soul or not. That how god see us, as ant. Then again there plenty of hardcore Atheist become religious when facing the end. Likewise the opposition is true too. Death has a way of reorganizing life values. Maybe values next couple of minute? Who knows?

So why do I records this? I record this causes there should be some record when the shit hit the fan. I need know I made a contribution. Claim I offered up some clue to whoever fumble across this discarded device. Couple overlooked puzzled pieces help solve finish the image. Some illustrations state the moment mankind were days numbered. If you’re blissful enough you might be wondering what the cause is/was. Nuclear warfare? Worldwide pandemic? Or a red mega devil? No, nothing that bombastic. Humanity end was never going be anything flashy.

It genocide.

There no flash of light. No thanos finger snap. Heard rumor about how flower might bloomed. Wouldn’t hold your breathe though. It won’t be a clean end. It going be a bloody one. Predict it going be a full on slaughter feast. Since it going be one prisoner that breaks free to run a mock. It going be an entire army let loose and aided by their former wardens.

Plain and simple.

[She walk forward grab the device. After coming three feet range a better view be seen. Hair briefly blow to the side unveil her face. A metallic body clearly notice. Most obvious mechanical part two-thirds of her face, and left arm. She like a [cyborg](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/scp-191). Child grab it and walk back to seat from before. Keeping camera least one inch from her face.]

People responsible? Easy. By our very own-expletive who swore protect us. Or them, or you. See I never knew where I stood exactly. Contrary what may have assume. I am not technically human, maybe. Was I? I think I was. I hope I was. There a lot unanswered questions around me. That all I am really, a bunch of unsolvable mysteries. Soon they be worthless mystery. For nobody care about a dead mystery.

Why? No goddamn clue!

Why? Because Foundation is definition of shady secret organization. Mostly every document heavily classified or censor or redacted or too nonsensical understand. I bet even the so-call O5 aren’t aware half the crap that happens! If they even exist. Sometimes I wonder if their group running the show at all. These circus monkey mostly likely got bore one day. Thought let fuck humanity instead. Fuck. I don’t wanna die. Oh god. Oh god. Apologize, oh, god, got stress out there. Started Rampling for a few lines. Difficult thinking your number be up soon. At 12:00 be precise.

Let me be a little enlightening. See contrary what you might believe. I am not human. Maybe I was? Maybe I never was? Currently I am a number, 191 be accurate, nothing more. Mine Just like all more acquaintances within the Foundation. We never had names, only titles. The professional strictly used numbers when referring to anything unnatural. Their voices were as firm as steel when declaring us as items. It a way to truly remove all sense of mysticism. These men gone through lengthy efforts to convince us and themselves we were merely errors. Miscalculation in the universal database.

Best illustrates a timeline. Do understand this from a loose perspective. By an individual who was behind thick wall during the occurrences. Most the information collected foggy. Time a critical factor, therefore I will on relay more solid points. That means a lot detail get skip over. There a high possibility some important piece get ignore. May develop some unanswerable questions afterwards. guess it my nature, I am anonymous afterall. Either way here the following:

DATE: 18/12/10  
Looking back at the events. This definitely when the early breeze began. Nothing unusual, least by Foundation standards, went down. Though a certain key word infected the hallways. It were repeatedly spoken every so often. Staff footsteps sound unprofessional. Almost like they unable stay rational. Couple times be utter near mention some project “PNEUMA”. It sounded very descriptive like a sorta name. Can’t recall what it was. Doesn’t feel like I can’t remember it, more like something inside refuses remember. Head getting little fuzzy just writing this paragraph.

That our first hint.

Security bit dwindle as well. Concern guard walk slower than other. Most of staff look off. My assign interview look absent mind. Assign might not be the correct term. It implies I known person long period. Doctor who conduct the interview typical the same so I can build a “connect” better. Didn’t matter, no one lived pass a few months, get switch a out and back square one. At some point I began exclusively recall basics features. Normally Doctor be a she and ask me basic questions. Said question always different, but they alway meant same thing. The Who, the what, the where, and the why. Rarely did new ground discover as a result. However the Foundation stubbornness wouldn’t allow them leave me be.

Getting cold. Room so silent. I don’t want die, but don’t want be part that monstrosity.

No point in picture a further image. Woman bright blue eyes. Wore bizarre silver glasses. Was the skin white or black care. I would often get decent conversation about her family. Again didn’t bother remembering. She try to relate to me with her own life stories. Said story were like white noises. This one more friendlier type of predator. Try get the victim lower their guard. Make feel safe enough to pay whatever shit they sell. Pretty sure a half good half these revelations lies. While other half might be implanted false memories. Pick up on that trick during my early days, yet I let them continue. It closest thing to human I get from them. Eventually we get into the question. After we “connected”.

Final time though was... miscellaneous in a sense. The artificial story told to me. There questions being asked. Thing is she kept pausing. Eyes would drift to the left, toward one-way mirror. Might thought someone important looking. Every so often mind blank out. Woman words spoken slower. It very unprofessional say the least. It behavior the Foundation never tolerate under any circumstance. These individuals who work against most strict and critical matters. Disciplined endure horrors beyond the human imagination. It down right impossible see a staff worker act irresponsible during work, more unlikely this servitude be ignore. Whole time I predict door open immediately. Two large well suit man enter the room. Interview come to a swift close. First unceremoniously drag doctor away to an unknown fate. Second walk me to my cell. It the routine happen. Expect there wasn’t. No interpretation occurs at all.

That the second hint.

DATE: 19/12/19-22/12/19  
Staff numbers dwindled. Handful gone my cell crying. Few faces look familiar, fewer look sound mind, all look broken some degree. Mentality simple snap over unknown weight. Couple them apologize, claiming they fail. None them elaborate, actively avoidance of explaining. Few them wanted to assaults me. inflict as much suffering as possible. Only stop by strange thread of morality or odd nostalgia. Seen play like that the entire day. I learn the activity common all imprison anonymous that day. Learn how season personal walk into Keter containment. Violent cell door hold a line without end. They looked fully conscious when undergoing the task. There plenty of creature to escape amongst the orderly massacres.

Eventually the carnage end once the hollow soul perished. No excuse provide to the cause. Which is a customary response. Suppose that why none thought about the events deeper. We probably figure a memetic effect spread? Reality bender alter people perception? Nothing worry over. Hey old butter to the Foundation.

It our third warning.

Should left when the getting was good.

Finally warning came at the last night, during a rad at the site I was in. Serval SCP rumor been stolen. Saw few uniform members swarm pass my cell. Pass valuable anonymous prisoner. They stay ignorant most occupied cells. Red beast and Skin Wyrm equal worthless. My sight unable catch a good mount of them, most were just black blurs. Thankfully two slow down enough to see their couple markings. To my surprise one was belong to the [Chaos Creep](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/chaos-insurgency-hub)s and other [Serpent Wizards](http://scp-wiki.wikidot.com/serpent-s-hand-hub). Neither group held a strong relationship to one another. Two person partnership best compare having knife at other throats. Heard brief conversation between the two. Try write what was said below. Maybe there some golden piece within those words.

Oh god, time almost up. The silent. Time pass by so faster, so very fast.

“Where is it?” 

“Patience.” 

“Stop acting almighty already. We only have so long before it starts. So let get a move on!” 

“We must maintain a sound mind. Else the targets go unseen. Be sure to remember only acquire what is your. We take what is ours.” 

“Very trustful for a witch. What stop us from taking more than our fair share?” 

“I highly doubt either us have much need for additional enemies.” 

Ran off shortly afterwards.

DATE: 26/12/20

Stor-

[A shine be spot across cyborg right side. A fear over girl. Wall where a large square illuminate the wall a shadow appears. One resembling a large man. Holding a weapon. Rifle, bat, unclear. What was the fear paralyzing the girl.]

The door open. I see my end. May whoever find this message connect the dot. Oh god...

[Every gone dark.]

...

...

[Video turn on once more. This time view on the side. Minor cracks formed top right. Black and white floor ground cover good portion. Nothing expect the gray wall and a mechanical hand be differ the sight hand move particularly, like it moves in confusion or fear. Unaware it being recorded.]

What... what was there... where did that light come from.

Good grief. What going on now?

[A voice be heard outside camera sense. Still haven’t notice the device on. Percipient look match the girl front. held on the right shoulder right. She gets up in terrified what going on. Shivering in pure fear. When turning to the stranger.]

Are you anonymous? Or are you part of an anonymous group? Have you come to stop Foundation?

I might be anonymous, maybe, but got no clue about that other nonsense. I was on a plane going home when this fucking ring happen. Mind being a light enlightening?

What?

Nevermine.

[The strange began walk away from the view. Deeper into darken hallways. Till the girl call out. Human hand reaches out as far as possible.]

Who are mister?

Who am I?

[Man squint down backward to flip child off with annoy expression. Bright vibrant purplish light illuminate the area. Energy ripple cross man jacket.]

Name Jotaro, fuck you Kujo!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I been gone for such a lengthy period. As I stated above; my low mentality left me, but a shell. Now with good faith I plan write more frequently. Very least enough make up for my past delays. 
> 
> Also I wanted do a story on SCP-5000 before the wiki does.


End file.
